Rivalry With Sister
by yeesheng4
Summary: Danny doesn't want his sister always overprotective for him, and make him so ashamed and embarrassing, Danny sure he don't need Jazz protective and also he can protect her sister, but Jazz think Danny thinking was ridiculous, so Danny want prove to Jazz. But can Danny make it? Danny and Jazz which side was true?


RIVALRY WITH SISTER

The time and characters will follow as last story ' **Driving License** '. With Danny can driving.

3 weeks later

Flashback

Before 4 days

Danny was fighting Skulker at outside Fenton Works. When they are fighting, Jazz immediately rushed out to yelled

Jazz: Put down my little brother, Skulker. You done.

They both stop fight, Danny face was frightened, Skulker was

Skulker: HAHAHAHAHA, you already teenagers, still wanna sister protect you…., HAHAHAHA.

Then Skulker flied away.

Before 3 days

Night, Danny was chasing Johnny and Shadow, because Johnny out from ghost zone to find girl. When Danny chased success on Johnny, Danny phone is coming, and that was Jazz. She said

Jazz: Danny, where are you, are you fight ghost again, did you hurt?

Johnny&Shadow: HAHAHAHAHA…..

Johnny: Already is teenage still want sister to covered you.

Danny: Hey.

Johnny: So long, ghost boy.

Johnny&Shadow: Leaving with 'HAHAHAHAHAHA'.

Before 2 days, Sunday

In afternoon, When Danny, Sam and Tucker playing computer. They were accidentally open the portal. This time, Youngblood has coming. Danny quickly going ghost, but Youngblood catch Sam and Tucker first. Danny try to attack first. But Youngblood fight back. When Danny fell, Jazz was coming. She immediately take the 'Jack o' Nine tails'. She yelled

Jazz: Stay away from my little Child, you ghost kid. Behold my nine tails, stand from my back, Danny. I'm will protect you.

Youngblood: Hand touched forehead. HAHAHAHAHA, little child. Didn't wonder have someone was little to me.

Danny: Hey

Youngblood: He leaved and 'HAHAHAHAHAHA'.

Sam and Tucker were released.

Jazz: Danny, we beat 3 ghost in 3 days.

Danny: No, you actually beat no ghost in 3 days. All were just mocking me and leaved. Did you know if entire Casper High student know about this.

Sam: Don't worry, Danny.

Tucker: Ya, if we not say, nobody will know it.

Yesterday

In morning, Sam and Tucker walking and said about Danny, Tucker said it was funny, Sam yelled 'Tucker'. But all were hearing by Dash and Kwan. Danny driving the car to Casper High. He sees everyone stand as outside Casper High. When Danny stop the car and out from car, All Casper High student was mocking Danny: HAHAHAHAHA'. Dash said

Dash: Hey, is the sister little baby

Everybody: HAHAHAHAHAHA – Except Sam and Tucker

Jazz is coming school, saw everybody were mocking Danny. She quickly get out from car and cover for Danny.

Kwan: Hey, look his sister are protect the baby brother.

Everybody: HAHAHAHAHA

Jazz: Get off, you all. Stop mocking my little brother.

Dash: Little, that's why you was sister baby child. Glad we're are singleton. Except Danny, Jazz, Sam and Tucker, everybody were

Everybody: HAHAHAHAHAHA, the laughing sounded were Casper High history most loudly, Danny felt ashamed. Mr. Lancer use microphone yelled:

Mr. Lancer: All Casper High student get back to your classes.

Everybody back to class and still mocking.

After Jazz protected, Danny was mocking at school, cafeteria and more places. Mr. Lancer call Danny to his office, Danny go to mr. Lancer office. Mr. Lancer speaking about

Mr. Lancer: Mr. Fenton, entire Casper High student were mocking you, but you no need to care about it.

Danny: Yes, mr. Lancer. But Jazz was too overprotective and nosy, make me so embarrassing.

Mr. Lancer: Danny, she always being like that because she love you, she want you safe, and no matter what will happen.

Danny: But Jazz always treated me like her child, I'm already growing up, she can look me like baby.

Mr. Lancer: You was growing up, but in your dad and mom heart, you always be baby, just like for Jazz heart also same reason, right.

Danny: I guess you right, Mr. Lancer.

Night

Danny go to Jazz room, crack the door, asking

Danny: Can I come in?

Jazz: Sure.

Danny walk into Jazz room ready to say it.

Danny: Jazz, I was something to tell you.

Jazz: What's that, are the ghost hurt you, or your body hurt, I see.

Danny: Jazz, will you can no longer treat me like child?

Jazz: What, of course not, Danny.

Danny: But you make me feel like baby, I was embarrassing and ashamed on everybody, and I already growing up, even now I can drive earlier than all Casper High school student.

Jazz: Danny, you know I love you, I care about you. Regardless how much you grow up, I will keep protecting you, Danny.

Danny: I can protect myself, maybe is I protect you, not you protect me, Jazz.

Jazz: What, that's impossible, I'm older than you, Danny. Protect duty should be mine, and I don't need your protect, I can protect myself but you.

Danny: Fine, I'll prove to you, I don't need your protect.

Then Danny out from Jazz room and back to his room.

3 weeks later, Today

Danny want to prove to his sister he's no need her protect, so he wrote the letter and put in table, 'I prove to you, Jazz. I'm going to St. Louis find my friends with alone. When you already read the letter, I'm already in St. Louis.' Danny go to airport immediately buy afternoon 5:30 pm passenger ticket. Jazz didn't seen Danny at school, she run to Danny's room, and she's saw the letter and read. After reading, she immediately go to airport but ticket, but today already done. So she buy tomorrow morning ticket.

St. Louis

Night, Danny was arrived St. Louis. He take the taxi and go to Peterson house. He's arrived there. Danny walk to Peterson home, and press the doorbell, Someone opened the door is Danielle. Jacoby is watching TV and Jen is read the magazine. They saw Danny, and said

Danielle: Danny?

Jen: Danny?

Jacoby: Danny, why are you here?

Danielle: Yes, didn't you go to school.

Danny tell them about the 4 days happens, and they said

Jacoby: Whoa, you sister was so exaggeration.

Jen: Did you mom and dad know you here?

Danny: They didn't know, but I'm already remain the letter in my room.

Jacoby: How long you gonna stay, because we both still want to job.

Danny: Not a long time, maybe 3-4 days.

Next Morning in St. Louis

Jacoby: I'm and Jen go to work, you both can stay here or walk out t whatever you want to go, and this is cash.

Jen: And my car key, don't broken my car, ok?

Danny: Alright, I got it.

Amity Park

Jazz packing and hurry to airport, she seen mom and dad yelled 'I'm go to Missouri find Danny, and mom, dad, don't blame Danny.'

Jack and Maddie: What

Then Jazz take the taxi to airport.

St. Louis

Afternoon, Danny and Danielle using cash and Drive Jen's Car to fun. Jazz was arrived St. Louis, she doesn't know where's Peterson home. But she heard Danny mentioned about Peterson cafe. Jazz go to cafe, and ask where's Peterson house, Jazz to cafe. She ask the employee where's Peterson house, the employee said they can't reveal the information. But employee can call they boss, So coincidence, Jacoby and Jen with their other 4 friends were coming. Employee said, There's our boss. 'Boss, that girl has find you both'. They both said 'Go back to work first'. Jacoby said 'You guys sit on table wait for us.'

Jacoby: What do you want, and why are you here?

Jazz: Hi! I mean where's Danny?

Jen: He's with Danielle. He doesn't want to see you now.

Jazz: I'm gonna take him back home, and you both can't stop me. So just tell me, where's you both house?

Jen: If we not tell you and what's you want to do?

Jazz: I'm gonna sit here and you both go where I'm follow.

Jacoby: Whatever.

They both go to with their friends after finished talk with Jazz.

Jacoby and Jen with their friends are finished. They friends are back home first. They walk to Jazz side, Jazz said

Jazz: I'm just waiting here until you both bring me to see Danny.

Jacoby: Fine, but I'm calling Danny first.

In Peterson home, Danny and Danielle were playing video games, Danny headphone ring

Danny: What's up?

Jacoby: Danny, your sister was here.

Danny: What?

Jacoby: We gonna bring her back home, if you doesn't want to see her…

Danny: Ah ….Fine

Then Jacoby and Jen bring Jazz back to Peterson home. When they go in house, Jazz doesn't see Danny in living room, Danny already back to his room and lock the door. Danny yelled 'If Jazz still want protect me, I'm not get out to see her.'

Jen: Jazz, tonight you sleep with Danielle.

Jacoby and Jen was back their own room.

In Danielle room, Jazz and Danielle were talking about Danny, Jazz ask

Jazz: Danielle, have Danny mention about me?

Danielle: He said about you a lot, he said you overbearing, nosy and always treated him like baby, make him feel bad.

Then both of them keep talking until fall asleep.

Next Day

Jacoby and Jen prepare to work while Jazz reading the book in living room, they said

Jacoby: Danny, we go to work. You can go out with Danielle if you want.

Jen: And Jazz, today you gonna go to cafe work be waitress.

Jazz: What?

Jen: You live in our house, you must pay up something.

Jazz: But why Danny and Danielle doesn't need do anything?

Jacoby: Because Danielle helping us to clean the house, and Danny is guest.

Jazz: I'm also guest.

Jen: No, You're the uninvited. So let's go.

Jacoby: After we take you to cafe, before work we gonna go to airport buy 2 tickets for back to Amity Park.

Danny and Danielle are hang out. Peterson siblings and Jazz are work, after the work, they back to Peterson home. Jen said

Jen: You can't hide your sister long time, Danny.

Danny: Unless she promise.

Jacoby: Anyway, we buy 2 passenger tickets back to Amity Park on Sunday noon, Sunday after the breakfast.

Next Day

Peterson siblings go to work and Jazz also want go to cafe work. Also Danny and Danielle went to fun.

Night, Jen want talk with Jazz, and Jacoby want talk with Danny. They want Danielle stay in home first. Jen and Jazz buy the smoothie, after buy the smoothie, they talking in the car. Jacoby and Danny go to buy soda, Jacoby original want to buy the beer, but Danny can't drink. They also talking in car.

Jen and Jazz, Jazz talk first

Jazz: I'm full name is Jasmine Jazz Fenton, you can call me Jazz. And you name

Jen: I'm Jennifer Rachel Peterson, but just call me Jen.

Jazz: Ok, what are you want talk about.

Jen: We talk about Danny, alright.

Jazz: Fine.

Jen: Danny said you make him so ashamed and embarrasing, he doesn't want you too overprotective of him.

Jazz: I'm his sister, I overprotective him was naturally, and your brother was treat you like that, right?

Jacoby and Danny

Danny: I didn't know you both middle name, can you tell me?

Jacoby: My middle name is 'Rich' Richard, but just call me Jacoby and my sister middle name is Rachel.

Danny: You and your sister are really like each other, no matter what place.

Jacoby: It is?

Danny: I feel was. So what you want talk about?

Jacoby: Talk about your sister. Speak out how your sister looks like.

Danny: She was too overprotective, overbearing, always treat me like child even I'm have ghost power and growing up, Jazz think she really enough mature.

Jacoby: She overprotective is just doesn't want you being any dangerous, overbearing is she want to help, she treat you like child because she only have a little brother that's you, mature because you both parents not giving you both enough insecure. So Jazz though she really enough already mature.

Jen and Jazz

Jen: My brother care, love me and my family, protect me but he doesn't like you. He feel confidence on me, did you feel confidence on Danny?

Jazz: I'm….

Jen: Danny said you always reading psychology, but you can't solve yourself problem. You know what's Danny dreams about?

Jazz: He want be Astronauts.

Jen: Did he really want, or only he just want driving every different rocket. I'm and my brother ask him this questions, ask him really want or just, but he can't reply. But my opinion was maybe Danny was mature more than you.

Jacoby and Danny

Danny: I don't want Jazz always protecting me like that. And I'm also can protect her. Just like my mom and dad protect me and Jazz.

Jacoby: You want to protect her, she must feel inspire. But she is big sister, just like I'm big brother, I don't want my little sister protect me but she also gonna protect me and little sister and brother.

Danny: But I'm already 18, grown up. I can protect myself.

Jacoby: You can protect yourself not meaning she can't protect you, this is both sides protection, you protect her, she protect you. Which more ability, that mean which gonna giving more protect. I'm sure is you. Protect mean she loves, care, concern and worrying about you.

Danny: But Jazz felt I'm little.

Jacoby: Of course she will feel you little, like your mom and dad heart, if them look your like adult, that will make them feel they little than you, meaning you can being they dad, not son. She come here to find you, that's mean you know how much you in she hearts

Danny: I guess I know you meaning.

Jacoby: That's great, In fact, I think you are mature more than you sister. Only is you temper sometimes can't calm.

Danny: Thanks, Jacoby.

Jacoby: Back to home don't ignore your sister again. You ignore once time, she will sad more once time. Remembered, Both sides protection.

Danny: OK.

Jen and Jazz

Jazz: Danny is impulse person, this point can meaning he's not mature.

Jen: Impulse not meaning anything, you think you really mature, it's true. Only is home and school, if you at society, for mature you're eliminate.

Jazz: But Danny said he doesn't need my protective, and he also said he want protect me.

Jen: He's growing up so he doesn't want you protect, because that will make him feel still younger, and you doesn't want Danny protect you because Danny is your little brother, he protect you, you must thinking so useless, can't protect my brother also want him protect you. And did you have any friends in hometown?

Jazz: I have two friends, Sam and Tucker. But previously is Danny friends.

Jen: That's meaning you doesn't have any friend. At least he can make both true friends, but you can't. I feel he's the fun person, and you was boring person just like your parents as Danny said. He also said when you both are younger, you both were share anything, he's younger have dangerous you protect him. But he doesn't like person are do trick, remind you. You and Danny are closing when younger, being far because you made him so estrange. When you realize his secret, just can closer you both relationship, right? Like even you bear more important than Danny.

Jazz: No, yes my Einstein bear for me was important, but Danny more important.

Jen: One more question. If he's not hero, not ghost, just your little brother. Will you treat him, love him and care him just like now?

Jazz: No matter he is or isn't, I will still same as now, and his happy, I'm also will be happy.

Jen: You responsible to protect Danny, but he also has responsible to protect you, when you dangerous. Remembered, Both sides protections.

Jazz: Ok, I got it. You know I feel you and Jacoby were very tacit understanding.

Jen: It's, thanks for you praise.

Jazz: Hey, perhaps your broth…..

Jen: Forget about it. He never gonna falling to you. You headband already fail for his favorite person.

Jazz: I'm never giving up, I'm will waiting.

Jen: Whatever, let's back home.

Jen and Jazz back to Peterson home. Jazz and Danny talk about it.

Jacoby: Hurry up, 15 minutes, we gonna go to dinner.

After 12 minutes, Jazz and Danny eventually understanding each other.

Danny: Jazz, if you want you can sleep with me same room.

Jazz: Em….Nope, giving you more space. Can everyday seen you safe I'm glad.

Jen: You both, dinner time.

Danny&Jazz: Coming.

5 of them go to dinner.

Next day, Saturday

After breakfast, afternoon they went to zoo, lunch and shopping, night they dinner were Japanese food. After dinner, all 5 of them went to sleep.

Next day, after breakfast, they send Jazz and Danny to airport, Jazz and Danny said goodbye and appreciated Peterson siblings to resolve us and serve.

Danielle: Danny, I'm will back to Amity Park soon, we will meet coming soon.

Danny: Yes, Danielle, sure.

Jacoby: Us car fine?

Danny: So prefect, no little broken.

Jen: That's good.

Jazz: Let's go, Danny, airplane coming.

Jazz&Danny: Bye

3 of them: Bye

Danielle: Will ever Danny come here again?

Jacoby: Indeed he is, Danielle.

Jen: Hey, Jazz made statement she won't give up to pursue of you.

Jacoby: Ah…., she not my like style, let's go guys.

Danielle&Jen: Hihi….whisper.

Jazz and Danny are walking in airport prepare ride the airpane.

Jazz: How you feel Peterson sibling tacit understanding?

Danny: I feel they both were so tacit understanding, and can we like them both?

Jazz: Sure, little brother, we will just like them both more tacit understanding.

THE END


End file.
